


Grocery Shopping

by ForbiddenFeathers



Series: Random Football Drabbles [13]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 02:25:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4589490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenFeathers/pseuds/ForbiddenFeathers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been a long day...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grocery Shopping

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a prompt on otpprompts.tumblr.com <3

It had been a long day. No matter how many times you turned the day upside down, it had been a very long day, and David was tired. 

But the thought of going home on his own after their match against Gazelec Ajaccio, was more than he could bear.

After all, why go home when you could go grocery shopping with your extremely hot Brazilian boyfriend? 

So that's why David found himself at a supermarket at a quarter to twelve, having an argument with Thiago over which ice cream flavour they should get. 

"Sweetheart, vanilla is so boring why don't we just get the Ben & Jerry Phish Food one?" David said as Thiago held the plain vanilla ice cream pot in his hand.

"But that is so expensive and for what? A couple of marshmallows and chocolate fish?" Thiago whined.

"Thi, honey? We are footballers... We can afford ice cream, so don't use that excuse on me, because it won't work." David stated as a matter of fact.

"Damn it... Okay so no Vanilla and no Phish Food... How about banana then?" Thiago held up a bright yellow bucket of ice cream. 

"Isn't that frozen yogurt? You know I don't like yogurt..." David wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"Shit... Sorry Davi... Should we just get mint chocolate chip again and some other snacks and go home to watch a movie?" Thiago walked over and gave him a hug. 

"Yeah that sounds good... Can we watch Inside Out then?" David's face lit up with the possibility of watching a Disney movie.

"Fine but then I am getting some chocolates!!" Thiago smiled at his childish boyfriend. 

When they got home, Thiago put the groceries away while David found the movie and got the blankets from the cabinet in the hallway.

Maybe it had been a long day, but nights on the couch, watching movies and stealing kisses were worth every second.


End file.
